The Legend of Zelda: Woe to the new world
by loucas.leclerc
Summary: Following the Majora Mask, Link returns to the kingdom of hyrule to finally live his life. Five years later, Saria in the woods lost a baby and his mother dead, Saria decides to adopt the baby and then appoint Nick, Thirteen years later, Nick decides to go in search of his past. S.V.P Review
1. A new travel, friends and enemies

**Note from author I do not have the legend of zelda it belongs to Nintendo ****, improved version of my history and down, it can have any spelling mistake but this time I will deliver the cleanest. Be indulgent, it's my first novel.**

* * *

**correct my cousin keven Leclerc-nigel-key**

**The Legend of Zelda: misfortune in the new world**

**Chapter 1: A new journey, friends and enemies**

A young woman dressed in a hooded robe, looking to hiding place to sow his pursuers, who tried to kill his son. the storm is becoming more violent and noisy, it find a forest and she decided to hide in, more it progresses, it gets lost. When she sits, she was expecting her baby crying and she stroked plays on singing her lullaby.

_"Shut up, my baby is wise do not cry, Be lulled by the sound of the wind, sleeps and do not forget my last love song, I'll be in your heart forever"_ Sing her mother.

She kissed her son on the forehead and then she hears the pursuers they approach, she decided to hide the baby and drawn to it. Running in the forest, she managed to attract pursuers, but it is done by touching an arrow in the heart, and she began to suffer listening to the sounds of boots from his pursuers and listening to their conversations.

"Where is the boy?" Said the hunter green

"Calm friend, it must be hidden." Said the brown hunter a certain tone to it.

"Easy to say for a guy who lives in a shack bird, I living in a city and I-" Cut his friend to remain silent, he listens attentively weird sounds in the forest. His friend worried.

"A problem?" He asked the hunter green whispering, the look of his friend was full of anxiety.

"We have to go." Said the brown hunter.

"But the mother and the little one?" Ask hunter green.

"The mother is empty of blood and the child will not survive in this forest." Brown said the hunter. When suddenly a melody floats in all the forest and the two men asleep in a snap. The mother does not understand why his pursuers are asleep and not her, Sudden a shadow of a green hair little girl was holding a cloth with the baby, Have baby.

"Thank you." If was the last word of the mother before fallen into eternal slumber.

The girl with green hair is sad for the mother, but happy for the baby, because she and the girls are the town can not have children. When she walks into her village, she will remember these childhood friend Link the hero of time.

"Hi dear, my name is Saria you your name will be Nick, I think its a pretty name, is not you?" Ask Saria.

Nick made joyful moans to approve the name to give him Saria. Saria his side, she smiled. She approaches her village, Saria is concerned that his friends think of the baby, because the first was a Hylian and was treated different. She Nick look into his arms and took her courage in both hands, and then advance into the village.

Saria is in his house and people to view Nick Not yet, but she knows one day she has to tell his friends. Suddenly Nick saria crying and tried to calm him, but he continued to cry, so she plays his ocarina (Saria's song) and then Nick fell asleep and Saria sigh of relief, she wants her friends tomorrow Nick not accept as a friend, but as his son.

* * *

**Thirteen years later**

**POV: Narrator**

In the village kokiri, Nothing to change. Children playing with their fairy, the other listens to stories that the venerable tree Mojo, a Someone working to remove rocks and other fish in the lake. The world is normal ... except Nick.

Nick's son Saria and a child like no other, Nick is the largest village three centimeter more, his ears are not sharp it is round (Like Human) Nick has very short black hair and there not wearing hats and he wears a dark blue tunic with torn sleeve and pants, the pants Yes because when Nick was young he spoke with the girl, and then the wind blew strong to show him her secret garden. Nick is no fairy, but its not bother him at all, his mother was offered a ocarina handmade with its name engraved. Nick listening history mojo venerable tree. Sometimes Nick visits for more history and moments when Nick is depressed. To comfort the venerable tree mojo tells the story of the time the hero. The hero now married zora kidney and also had a daughter. Nick also did manual work for his mother and other villagers, but especially Mido makes him work hard, but it's nice to Nick because its the son of Saria. Many women find charming Nick, but Nick is not the head of the woman care, it to some friends and friends, but he refused their advances. Nick lives in the house or the best friend of her mother lived.

For Nick, Every day nothing special, but the thing will change today.

**POV: Saria**

I am looking for my son lost in the woods, it's not complicated, because he always plays the ocarina I did for him. I met Nick who plays his ocarina in the shade of a tree.

"Hi Nick, are you?" I said with a cheerful tone. Nick stop playing, then he fixed me then he looks at the ground.

"Yes mother, I'm fine I think." Nick said flatly. But I notice the sadness in him.

"What's wrong, my son, you know you can trust me." Saria said a warm tone. Nick looks a puddle of water and I look at the puddle of water to see the reflection of me and Nick.

"Why am I so different from other children?" Nick said, still with a neutral tone.

Oh no, I do not know what to say, but I took a big breath and said. "Nick, Its okay to be different, it makes the most unique world, As for my best friend, he was different from the other because with no fairy, Its like that have given the most unique world, Des person as you Nick, You are special and why I love you "I told Nick with all my love. With these words, he gives me a smile.

"Hooo I see a little smile, You're too adorable" I told my son.

"Mother" This return of to hide the red complexion. I laugh by the reaction I get up from the ground and then I request Nick.

"Come on Nick, Let's go home." I ask.

Nick gets up and he answers me. "Yes mother," he told me cheerfully.

* * *

**At the house of Saria**

**POV: Normal**

Saria cooking soup warm fruit for dinner, Nick takes wood for the fires that heated Saria his fruit soup. Nick sits on the wooden bench and then track the vase and the vase with ruby.

"Mother" Nick asked, looking at Nick Saria then looks at his soup.

"Yes Nick" Saria said.

"Why are you removing your ruby in the vase?" Nick ask.

"Because it is easier to find and easier to hide." Said Nick Saria but its still confused then suddenly strikes you at the door. Nick gets up to open the door and he sees a girl of her age with long yellow hair said.

"SARIA! I MUST TALK TE" Ten seconds of silence passed, she opened her eyes she gets all red from embarrassment and surprise.

"Uh ... Hello Melody, You wanted was talking to my mother?" Nick said with a look of curious.

"Uh yes I have to talk with your mother, you can stay if you want ... HEIN no no no I need to speak to your mother alone. Sorry if it offends you but I-" Melody is silenced by Nick raising their hands then he responds.

"Calm Melody, I have to walk all way." Nick said, He turns to Saria to warn.

"Mother, I leave you alone with Melody, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back for dinner." Nick said.

"Okay, but be careful Nick." Saria said. Nick, Melody look that always looks at the floor with a red silvering on the cheeks and Nick leaves home Saria. Saria looked Melody, Melody Saria heads in wonder.

"Then Melody, why you wanted to see me?" Saria breathe deeply and then said.

"Its about Nick," said Melody always face red.

* * *

**with Nick**

Nick walks into the village looking at the ground and also reflect on Melody.

"I wonder why it is always red before me? Still have to play together is have played the ocarina?" Nick thought, and then he sighs to say.

"Regardless, I will visit the venerable tree mojo spent the time and listen to his funny story." Said Nick goes to the venerable mojo tree, then suddenly the voice of a girl called Nick.

"Hey Nick Nick, Yohoo Nick." Nick turns and then track the redhead twins who run after Nick.

"Hi girls, a problem?" Nick ask a curious tone. The sister looks at me with a sweet smile and she responds.

"Oh no you do not think that problem but you Melody?" The twin ask simultaneously.

"I have nothing to say, just that she's a good friend, but I find it strange act from time to time, and why you want to know?" Nick said, laughing Binoculars

"Have've just curious's all Nick." Said the twins with their cute laughter. Nick looks behind his shoulders and sighs, binoculars watching Nick curious way.

"A Nick problem?" The sister asked.

"No, it's just that I used to see the venerable tree mojo to me that speaks of its history and legend." Nick said.

"AH YES! Legend hero of the time, but what is become of her little sister?" Ask the redhead.

"According to rumors, he's married to the queen zora and they had a child." Answer her twin sister, Nick wince to hear this strange rumor.

"The girl, this story is not very logical, female fish and a human together its impossible." Nick said, the twin looks towards one another then said.

"You know Nick, Des times-" But the red-haired girl gets interrupted by a villager who was crying for help, without thinking Nick decides to follow the villagers panic as for all the other villagers.

* * *

**Home Mido**

"Mido, A big brown monster attack the venerable mojo tree, You have to take both." Said the villagers in panic.

"What, why I'm not ..." Mido stop when the villagers come to his house and also Nick and Saria, Mido takes her courage in both hands then, it takes a very long sword, then he towards the big brown monster. The villagers follow from afar to not embarrassed but Nick is too curious, it follows Mido.

Saria but are gripped arm to say. "No Nick do not go, Its too dangerous." said Saria

"But Mido risk of being killed, I have to help, even if it is selfish it's still our leader." Said Nick who runs towards Mido.

* * *

**with Mido**

Mido can see the monster that is in front of the venerable tree mojo in brief his son. The hairy brown monster with long ears and a mass army. Mido slowly approaches the monster and venerable tree mojo listened to their conversation.

" **Where is the boys ANSWER ME!** " Exclaimed the brown monster.

"I will not say anything, even if you cut me in two." Said the venerable tree mojo calmly.

" **If you do not tell me, I'll kill everyone mercilessly and if you called me, I'll kill only him and nobody else.** " Said the brown monster.

The venerable tree mojo will respond to that question, but Mido stabs the monster with his long sword and then the monster turns to hit mido that flies far he and his sword. The monster approaches mido by sniffing.

" **A child? ... No one kokiri. You are the weakest race, like all residents to miserable worlds, my master will come and serve slave to my master.** " Said the brown monster.

The monster ready for the knockout, but its not that a person is hiding, Nick saw the monster prepares for the knockout, Nick runs to Mido to save but Nick tomb halfway then vi mido will pierce the body and vi are emptied of blood and then died; in small fires before the young boy. The monster fixed the boy and Nick fixed the sword. Nick runs to try to catch the sword long but the monster block the passage. The horrible creature that imposed to the adolescent and sniffed the smell of the boy who has a different scent of another.

" **I finally found you're a child of the Lord of the shade, you its not escape you this time.** " Said the brown monster.

"Child of what? I do not know who your 'but you'll regret having to kill Mido." Said Nick

" **Regardless, my master want to see you dead. I would do even if you're a cocky kid.** " Said the brown monster.

"I will not let me by an ugly hairy monster like you." Said Nick

" **TU VA THE CLOSED!** " Said the horrible creature.

the monster jumped him, but Nick dodged to the left. Now that his chance to take the long sword and defend themselves against the monster. He turns and load it on him like a bull. Nick monster attack a scratch and a sledgehammer and Nick block all attacks, the Teenage retorted with his long sword by slicing the breast of the brown monster, the monster always fixed and fixed Nick Nick's monster injury.

"If I can bleed, I can kill him, but he must be the right time." Nick said that secures the wound of the monster.

" _Vise head and he will be dead._ " Whisper voice of a young girl in his head

Nick did not know who the head spoke, but he must try push his long sword in the skull of the monster. The monster began to load on the young man. He attends a combat stance to stick his knife open head, when the monster comes to Nick. the movement of trees, grass and flowers slowed. Nick see the monster move slowly Surely the feeling of adrenaline, then the voice spoke in his head.

" _Now Nick, give the coup de grace._ " Said the voice of a young girl in his head.

Nick listen to the voices in his head, then plunges his blade into the skull of the monster, the creature began to howl in pain and died; instantly. The world returned to normal, Nick withdraw his skull blade that horrible thing he had killed, and he falls to the ground. After that Nick falls on his knees then another voice calling his name.

"Nick?" The voice said worriedly and fear.

Nick turns to see who is calling, His mother, melody and villagers afraid. Nick wanted to explain but the world back except Saria and Melody. Nick understand why the villagers are afraid but when Nick looks reflects on the blade, he saw a boy covered in blood on the face, Nick closes his eyes and the stay still. Saria Nick approach to comfort him but Nick reopens its second of silence speaks Saria.

"Nick? You okay?" Asks Saria

But Nick did not respond, he walks towards the village, Saria wanted to stop, but the push Nick not violently, but enough to have a distance between them. And for the villagers, he was allowed to pass without saying a word, Melody could not help dropping tears of sadness in watching the ground, Nick goes to the village and his house. Nick goes into the house, then he prepares to leave here, he took are ocarina, some fruit and a bottle of water to oversteer outside the village.

Nick turns to the exit, but his mother was there with an object in his hand that is covered with worn rags.

"Nick, you really want to leave?" Saria whisper.

Nick scratched behind his head. "Sorry mom, but I'm not welcome me, I have some questions that nobody can answer me and may be I find my true home." Nick said looking at the ground in shame.

Saria approaches Nick then said. "Nick, do not forget that heaven is your home and here, too, before you leave I have a gift for you." Saria said to offer the object in his hands. Nick took the object in the hands of Saria.

then she said. "This stone bring me much luck, he was given by my best friend, and now I want you to offer it for good luck to you in your turn, to find your answers you seek." Said Saria.

Nick removing pieces then encrypt way a gemstone emerald. "Nick, be careful and remember that I am always there for you." Saria said. Nick deposits are in stone bag, then it gives a hug to his mother, then Saria embraces her son, then sticks are face to his neck with a tear sliding on the cheek.

Nick kissed his mother on the forehead, he took are bags and then headed out there to leave the village. Saria lays his hand on Nick office think.

" _It grows so fast._ " Saria said with a smile lip.

* * *

**with Nick**

Nick looks out of the city, because the rumor says that if a Kokiri leaves the Forest, it disappear. Nick takes is courage, and he runs toward the exit. At the bridge, Nick looks around, the moment everything is fine, Nick heads for the exit

"Nick, you really going to leave?" He said softly, Nick stopped halfway and then he looks out the back of his shoulder, Nick Melody way that the eyes while dehydrated by sadness, Nick approaches Melody to listen better.

"I care not for it Nick, You is a strong boy, Brave and kind." Melody said a soft tone.

"I know you is different Nick, but I also, I wanted to tell you one day, but for the situation, I gave you a gift that you remember you from all the world and me ..." said Melody with redness on the cheeks. Nick looks Melody curious way.

"But first I want you to close your eyes, I could give your gifts and you can agree from" Melody said, Nick was distrust of its request, but seeing her eyes all red, he agreed. When Nick's eyes close and he hears a step toward him, Des safe gentle hand his shoulders and something soft and warm on the lips. Hard to believe that Nick's ten seconds duration. But for both its one hour.

"You can open your eyes Nick." Says Melody

When melody called to open his eyes, Melody in red is playing with a cute smile. Nick smile Melody in turn, then the eyes of melody shine.

"Nick, regardless if that happens outside of the village, you will welcome the" Melody said.

"Thank you." said Nick.

With word, Nick turns to the exit and Melody looks at the boys who loved playing, eating and dancing.

" _You will always be in my heart Nick and nobody else, love or friendship which all its tale your happiness._ " Thought Melody.


	2. The journey begins

**correct my cousin keven Leclerc-nigel-key**

**Chapter Two: The Journey Begins**

Nick left the kokiri forest to find answers to questions such as where it comes from and who he really is. The think Nick was interrupted by a giant owls on a branch.

"Ho ho ho small Nick kind of kokiri village." Said Kaepora gaebora

"Kaepora gaebora ?! What are you doing here?" Said Nick surprise.

"I'm here to give you advise." Kaepora gaebora said.

"Uh no thank you, I do not need advice." Said Nick are continuing path to the plain hyrule but Kaepora gaebora turns his head to say.

"You want to know where you come" Said Kaepora gaebora, Nick stopped his way, then turns to Kaepora gaebora to listen.

"I know who can help. The kidney Zelda will help you, Go and see the castles and you will have the answer you want." Kaepora gaebora said.

"But where does the castles?" Said Nick.

"Continue the path, Thou surely, Good luck." Said Kaepora gaebora that flies away from Nick.

Nick looks at the giant owls went off and then continues the way to the castles of hyrule.

**Thirty minute pie**

Nick starts to get tired of walking, and then he noticed that the night began to be present, it is settled camp, then he rested by taking the valuable emerald in his pocket stone.

"What this stone so special" Nick said looking at the stone, then the young adventurer felt the ground move, he stood up to look around him to see, but there was nothing.

Then suddenly, a hand so the earth then the body to complete, Nick can see the skeletons out of the earth. the young warrior so are long sword to defend against its skeletons.

"There are too many, I can not quite overcome." Said Nick.

" _If you can, they are many, but they are low, you could __the __defeat_ ," said the voice in the head of Nick.

"Your just who." ask Nick

" _I can not name, and if you want to survive you must listen to me._ " Said the voice. Nick listened to the little voice in his head and he attacks the skeletons with his long sword, even if they are too many.

"Its when its finished?" Nick asks.

" _At daybreak._ " Said the voice

"What? I can not fight until sunrise." Said Nick Then suddenly an idea comes to mind, Nick takes an appropriate posture.

" _Nick? What are you doing?_ " Asks the worried voice. Nick waits skeletons approaches him to have next attack. When the skeletons are quite closer, Nick made a whirlwind with sword are long and there was not a single skeleton.

" _I am impressed Nick, I did not know you was so strong, Nick?_ " Said the voice that Nick path now unconscious on the grass without moving.

" _Nick Poor_ " said the voice.

**Morning in Hyrule**

A red-haired woman and her daughter in the green and black hair dress goes to the Hyrule castle wagon to sell their milk walked up to him to see an unconscious boy to the ground.

"Mom, he has a boy earth." Said the little girl pointing the boy is sleeping on the ground.

"I'll go see if the boy is well." Said the red-haired woman approaching the boy to see if he and not hurt, but he had just fainted and his ears are round and not pointed.

"He's fine mom?" Asks the girl.

"He's fine, he just fainted, were going would take her with us to help him," said the redhead.

"Why?" Ask the girl

"Because you have to help the person in need." Said the red-haired woman put the boy in the truck, and then he goes to the castles of hyrule.

**During the way to the castles**

The little girl looks at the boy has very short hair, he wears a dark blue sweater with torn sleeve, a trouser and a pair of boots. but the strangest and the teenager are round and not pointed ears.

"Mom why the boy has pointed ear?" Said the little girl.

"I do not know, but its not that is different that should have treated him differently, inclusive." Said the red-haired woman was his daughter, then a guard stops them.

"Stop, identify you and that makes you?" Asks the guard

"I am the Malon lon lon ranch and these Cellia my daughter. I am here to sell my milk." Said the guard malon

"Ok, you could party, Good day" said the guard, Malon returns to the city center ..

**Few minutes later**

Malon and Cellia are arriving with the carriage to sell their milk and the boy and still unconscious. Malon so his milk crate, then she looks at her daughter to say.

"I'll sell my milk to walking, you still close with the truck until the boy is he wakes up." Malon said.

"Yes mother, but what if it is violated?" Said Cellia.

"Will was talking to the guard if it happens but I believe that is not violated." Said Malon

"Ok mother." Said Cellia which is sure. Malon takes his crate, then she headed towards walking to sell its milk.

**Few minutes later**

Celia looked the boy in the wagon, but more fascinate her his ear are round and not pointed, she approached him for a closer look and then she notices that is a little musclais. She comes closer and then she looks at the boy's ear, the key to it even if there is no scar but no it did not scar the boy moves a little, Cellia back to see the nick finally woke up.

The boy looks Cellia then he asks.

"Hello or I?" The boy asks

"In the center of Hyrule" said Cellia, the boy scratches his head

"I see you are and who?" Asks the boy Cellia

"My name is and I am from Cellia lon lon ranch, and you, who are you?" Asks Cellia

"My name is Nick and I just kokiri the village." Said Nick

"You come from the forest." Said Cellia very joyful

"Uh, yes, I come from the forest, but I have other things to do I must go and see the Queen Zelda to know where I came from." Said Nick

"But the Queen are not in the castle." Said Cellia

"What the hell." Said Nick

"But the princess and always at the castle, you may ask." Said Cellia

" _Good idea._ " Said the voice in the head of Nick, Nick moan tired of hearing the voice in the head. Malon comes to young children.

"I was way you wake up, how you appoint you young man?" Malon request. Nick go but MEET.

"His name is Nick mom" Said Cellia, Nick watches the girl interrogator way.

"Mom? Its your mother, damn it's big." Nick said, Malon and Cellia laughs

"You kokirie life of the forest?" Said Malon

"Yes how you knew." Ask Nick

"Your outfit looks like the hero of the time." Said Malon

"The Hero of the time? As in history and legend?" Nick said surprise

"Yes but I have other things to do, came with me in the hostel and you could have fun." Malon said that goes to hostel.

**Few minutes later**

Malon party and make shopping for the home, The only ones left in the hostel room and its Nick Cellia.

"I have returned to the castle for a princess spoke." Nick said, looking at Nick Cellia then said

"You may succeed spent the guard" said Cellia

"Is why you are so sure of yourself." Ask Nick

"My father is a knight Captain D'hyrule, I'm also a friend of the princess." Said Cellia playing with his hand.

"How did enters the castles" Nick said

"I ask the guard that I want to see my father, then have fit into the castles but first I want you to spend the day with me," said Cellia with a red complexion on the face.

"No problem," said Nick shrugs shoulder. Cellia smiled, she took Nick's hand and then she goes to the games.

Nick and Cellia were playing shooting slingshot, Nick did not have a slingshot, but the gentleman's game was one for the world that had not. Nick managed to hit all rubies and win the first prize, fifty rubies.

Nick and Cellia go in a biscuit shop with rubies he had won, they sit on a bench to eat the biscuit.

"Yum! They are good." Nick said eating the biscuit. Cellia watch Nick, but he looks more round his ear.

"Nick" said Cellia a little embarrassed

"Yes, Cellia" Nick said

"Its normal you that your ears are round?" Cellia said Nick touches his ears.

"I was born with round ears, but for me its normal but I'm not original here I am not a Hylian" Nick said

"You be a Hylian, then you are, anyway." Said Cellia surprised that its not a Hylian.

"If I knew I would tell you, but I will not know her for her I want to see the queen." Said Nick

"Oh, I see," said Cellia looking at the ground, Nick looks are sad face, then looked around to find an activity, the young man sees a mask shop.

"You want to go see the mask shop?" Nick said, while pointing the mask shop.

"Why not? Its going to be fun." Said Cellia giving a gentle smile Nick.

"Good." Nick said that goes to the mask shop with Cellia.

Nick and Cellia enters the mask shop and then was greeted by walking.

"Ho hello, what can I do for you?" Says the seller of a very happy face

"I look at your mask." Nick said that watching the masks, they had several models, but the one that more intrigue and the one with big eyes, if hypnotized.

"Hey Nick." Said Cellia, Nick turns then see a yellow mask terrify

"Ahhhhh" Crier Nick Cellia removes the mask

"Ah ah ah" laughs Cellia

"Very funny Cellia." said flatly.

"You watch what." Ask Cellia

"I watch her mask." Nick said pointing the mask.

"Oh no. If mask is not for sale." Said the seller, Nick Cellia and watch the walk

"If mask is cursed. Because he appoints the majora mask." Said the seller, Nick and Cellia to look, and then they look at the seller

"He did what the mask that is so dangerous." Ask Nick

"He made the moon fell on the world." Said the seller, Nick and Cellia to watch then the seller.

"I see, have good will from have some places to see," said Nick, who took the hand of Cellia then they headed for the exit.

Come out of the mask shop, Cellia think of the history of the mask

"Nick, you thought the story to mask?" said Cellia

"Honestly I not not believe, I believe that its up to you to choose an activity." Nick said, Cellia looks around, then route the temple of time.

"Follow me." Said Cellia who took Nick's hand and they headed towards the temple of time.

In arriving at the temple of time

"Why do my take here?" Ask Nick Cellia

"If places and very special because its here that the legendary sword is hidden." Said Cellia

"How do you know?" Nick said interrogator way

"Her mother that I was talking about that." Said Cellia

"I see." Nick said not very convinced

"The proof you have the kokiri stone." Said Cellia, Nick took the stone in his hand.

"It? Its stone my mother, she give me." Nick said very surprised.

"I'm going to show me in the temple am." Said Cellia that goes to the entrance of the temple. Nick just shrugged shoulder, then it was her friend.

they entered the temple, it is great when suddenly Nick feels weak so weak that fell to the ground.

"NICK" She approaches to help Nick.

"You okay Nick?" Asks Cellia

"I need fresh area." Nick said with a low tone. Cellia took Nick by side, then it heads out with Nick.

On leaving the temple Nick feels better but still weak, it takes kokiri stone in his hand.

"Cellia, takes the stone and then tell me if its good rock legend." Nick said. Cellia took the stone, then she goes to the temple to see his good stone. Nick shows are breath, and then he hears voices in his head

" _Its going to Nick?_ " Said the voice

"I'm fine thank you ... Luna." Said Nick

" _Luna?_ " Said the voice

"His name I'll give ... .You love him not name

" _Aww Nick you are so nice that you .N'oublier not Nick, you're a good man_ ," said Luna

"Thanks." Nick said, Cellia that way happens to Nick

"I confirm to you his good Nick Stone legend." Said Cellia

"I pathway, the good will encounter castles for the princess." Said Nick

"Ok, oh hey Nick." Dit Cellia

"Yes Cellia" Nick said

"Thanks for spending time with me." Said Cellia a red complexion

"You're welcome, but you must make me enter the castles." said Nick

"Yes of course" said Cellia.


	3. meeting the princess

Chapter 3: meeting the princess.

It is night, and Nick Cellia goes to the castle to find the princess hyrule. The young farmer was holding the hand of the young adventurer for his response quest. Cellia arrives at the castle gate and a guard screaming at him.

'' Stop, do you want? '' Said the guard.

'' I'm Cellia, my father and Émile dhyrule captain. '' Said Cellia.

'' Oh, it's you that my boss does not stop talking, you can enter but your friend can not come. '' Said the guard.

'' But it has to come. '' Said Cellia but Nick lays his hand on the shoulder of Cellia

'' It's okay Cellia, I'll manage. '' Said Nick

'' But Nick. '' Said Cellia, the young adventurer Place both hands on his shoulders.

'' I Vait Cellia well, makes me confidence. '' Nick said, the young farmer has reddened his statement, then she shakes her head yes to the head, and then took the guard to join his father

_'' What must we do to enter the castle. ''_ Said Luna

'' I have an idea, I'll get on the branches to climb on the top of the hill, then I'll avoid the guards to meet the princess. '' Nick said that climbs on branches on the other side of the wire rack. Then he avoids the guards on the way, he saw a door but the door is closed.

'' Now what Luna. '' Nick said in his head.

_'' I do not know. ''_ Said Luna

''What! You do not know how to get into the castle. '' Nick said but before Luna could defend a guard opens the door for his break, Nick and keeps it looks.

'' Hi. '' Said the young adventurer with a fake smile. The guard wanted to grab him but Nick moves it left and then took his wrist guard to take him down, then he took off his helmet to hit the head of the guard then lost consciousness.

_'' Why is your hit his head. ''_ Said Luna in a tone of panic.

'' Calm yourself Luna, he just fainted, he's fine '' Said Nick reassures Luna. The young adventurer entered the garden of the kingdom.

_'' So Nick, do you wait to see the princess. ''_ Said Luna. Nick hochât head.

'' Yes, I am anxious to know where I came from. ''

_'' I heard that the princess is beautiful. ''_ Said Luna

'' Beautiful or ugly matter as I have my answers. '' Nick said neutrally.

_'' Oh, it's melody that you liked. ''_ Said Luna with a laugh.

'' I love him as a friend that's all. '' Said Nick

Nick begins to inherit this history. Before continuing Luna, Nick keeps a track that keeps the port to monitor the garden deprived of the princess.

_'' It does what Nick. ''_ Said Luna

'' I'll throw a stone then I'll go. '' Said Nick

Nick took a rock to the ground and then he throws the other side of the guard to distract him. The guard heard the rock, he turns and Nick took the opportunity to pass.

The young adventurer will deprive the garden of the princess, there were beautiful flowers that even Nick has never seen in the forest kokiri, Nick looks around, he sees no princess

_'' Maybe the princess is sleeping. ''_ said Luna, Nick sits on the floor in the garden watching the moon he closes his eyes slowly when suddenly.

'' Who are you? '' Said the soft, warm voice of a girl, Nick wate eyes, then he sees a charming girl, the young adventurer it over, then looks at the girl. She was very beautiful her eyes are different colors. The left eye was red and the right eye was blue, her hair was flaming, pure white skin and was wearing a blue dress.

'' Who are you? '' Said the girl.

'' I ... I'm Nick and you? '' Nick said all embarrassed.

'' I am Liara the princess of hyrule. '' Nick wide open eyes.

'' So why young warrior you been there? '' Said the princess.

'' I'm not a warrior. '' Nick said.

'' Anyone who carries a weapon are warriors in my eyes. '' Said Liara. The young warrior looked on the sword are back.

'' I finally sees short, I have questions about my past can help me. '' Nick said. The Liara princess approaches the lake, then she beckoned him to approach her, Nick approaches the princess.

'' Look at your reflection. '' Said the princess. Nick looks at his reflection and then he sees itself.

'' Know just my reflection, how its can help me? '' Nick said

'' Watching your reflection. '' Said Liara, Nick looks at the reflection of himself, then he sees a person has white skin as if that person was not living with dark eyes and a devilish grin. By this revelation, the young warrior falls on his butt. The princess this puts at the same height of Nick.

'' You okay young warrior? '' Said Liara

'' I do not know, I always wonder who I am? '' Nick said

'' All I can say is I had a dream and my kingdom is in danger. '' Said the princess. Nick looks curious way.

'' How? '' Nick said

'' Nick, the blood of the evil in your veins but you have the pure heart is all you need to know. '' Said Liara, Nick think back to that monster faced, he said '' son of the lord of 'shadow' 'Nick understands perfectly.

'' Princess how you knew that evil flows in my veins? '' Said. The princess gently places his hand on the cheek of the young warrior.

'' I can feel that kind of thing. '' Said Liara, Nick's hand away from his face are not accepted affection.

'' You do not know but I'm the son of the lord of the shadows. '' Said Nick

'' But who your high? '' Said the princess. Nick released his ocarina from his pockets, then he closes his eyes for thought about his mother.

'' My mother Saria. '' Nick said with a smile.

'' Saria? The wise of the forest. '' Said Liara.

'' My mother is a wise? '' Nick said.

'' If your mother is his Saria mean that it is the run that evil is in your blood. '' Said Liara.

'' And in your dreams you told her how to overcome evil. '' Nick said.

'' In my dream there was a warrior round ear. '' Said Liara.

'' Like me? '' Nick said.

_'' There is a voice that speaks in the head. ''_ Said Liara.

'' She talks about me? '' Said Luna.

'' And an emerald stone. '' Said Liara. Nick took emerald stone that his mother give.

'' As the one. '' Nick said that shows the emerald stone.

'' Yes but lacks energy on the stone. '' Said Liara. Nick puts the stone in his pocket.

'' And how to give energy to the stone? '' Ask Nick.

'' We must go to the temple to collect the energy of the stone. '' Said the princess.

'' But I can not enter temples. '' Nick said.

'' I have a solution for this, but why would you help us? '' Said Liara.

''Just a question? Why the hero of the time can not help you? '' Nick said

Princess sighs.

'' There are political conflicts has set, it can not take care of that. '' Said the princess.

'' And I make it? '' Nick said

'' I will do research on your past. '' Said Liara

'' Okay, I'll do it for my past and where I came from. '' Said Nick

sighs the Princess

'' But. '' Said the young warrior.

'' I also did for my mother, my friend (s) and what my kingdom accepted as I am. '' Nick said. The Liara princess feels a glimmer of hope for are kingdom.

'' So princess, how I did for entering the temples. '' Said the young warrior.

Without further ado the princess took both cheeks Nick, then she kissed him on his lips. Nick surprised by this action begins to lose consciousness, then he falls on his knees, the princess smiled.

'' Made of beautiful dream Nick. '' Said the princess

The young warrior slowly closes his eyes, then he falls into a deep sleep.


End file.
